Burial Of The Dead
by winterfirestorm
Summary: Tony and Carol are working together for the first time in six months to capture a serial killer targeting Bradfield police officers. Set after the first two books, which are the same as the first two episodes. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Burial Of The Dead (Part 1/2)

Author: winterfirestorm

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A tiny mention about the end of 'The Mermaids Singing'

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but to Val McDermid and the companies which bought the rights to them.

Author's Note: This is my first actual crime story written about WitB (I usually write angst pieces for this fandom which you can check out if you like that stuff) This fic is set after the first two books/episodes (which are more or less the same). The title is taken from part one of T.S Eliot's 'The Wasteland'. I suspect the second part will be up very shortly at the rate I'm writing it.

-

As Tony headed towards Carol's office he thought through the message she had left on his machine an hour earlier. _Tony, it's Carol. We've found another one. This time one of ours. We could really use your help…I really need your help. This needs to be controlled as soon as possible. I'll be at the station for the next two hours, if you could come in._

He knew what she was talking about almost immediately. The body of a male police officer from the neighbouring precinct had been found in the blue collar streets of Bradfield. It had been rightly treated as a single murder, probably committed as revenge on the police, and probably on the officer in particular, so no need for Tony's expertise. In fact there had been no need for his help for six months. He had last seen Carol four months ago when they had gone out for coffee to catch up. He wondered how awkward it would now be for them to meet again after becoming close but then parting ways for so long. Probably no different, he thought. A case is a case.

He reached the door to her office and reached out for the knob.

"Tony!"

He turned and saw Carol approaching him.

"Thanks for coming. I just got the pictures back from the crime scene. Want to go through them now or do you want background?"

He shook his head. "I read about the first."

She reached around him to her office door, opening it before walking in.

-

Carol sat down at her desk, opposite Tony. She had called him for the case, she knew that, but that didn't stop the feeling of realisation about exactly how much she had missed seeing him. She mentally pinched herself and spread the photos of the crime scene into a line on the desk. She pointed to the first. It showed a woman's body, face up, which Carol had already categorised. Despite working from the same station she had not known her, making it slightly easier to do. Early thirties, brunette, medium height, no connection to the first victim.

"PC Madeleine Heath. Worked patrol and occasionally traffic. She was found in the same position has DC Jack Mackinnon. No known connection."

She moved her hand towards the second picture. "We know it was the same person, or at least a connected person, because of the burn marks on their backs using the same branding tools."

"Pre- or post-mortem?"

"Pre-mortem. If she's like Mackinnon it'll be found that she was kept hostage for at least 24 hours before being routinely burnt and tortured before he finally stabbed them directly into the heart."

"Why these particular people? There's got to be hundreds of police in Bradfield and the surrounding areas, so why them…do you know when they were taken, or where?"

Carol shook her head. "With Mackinnon we know he was taken somewhere between work and home and at about 8pm. PC Heath wasn't working either two days ago or yesterday so we don't know anything about how she was taken."

Tony looked over the rest of the pictures. According to the note attached to one she was found a street over from the first victim. "Any idea what the brands stand for?"

"On the first victim it looked like a B and M but on this one it looks like a B and W. It might mean that they were the only tools available to him or that he was in a rush with one of the victims. Until we know which there's no point searching. It could stand for anything, or nothing."

"It'll stand for something." Tony said, not looking up from the pictures. Even though he dumps them on the street there's care taken. He clothes them and partially hides them. I mean even her hair has been combed. He picked those letters for a reason. It's a matter of finding out why?"

"But an M or a W? Or do you think he meant both?"

"I think he meant to use one but got distracted like you said." Tony finally looked up, his eyes sliding to the clock. "Is that the time?"

Carol checked it and nodded.

"Damn it. I'm supposed to be lecturing in half an hour." He got up and headed for the door.

"Tony." Carol managed to say before the he shut the door. He paused.

"It's good to see you again."

He returned a half smile and closed the door.

-

Carol sat in her living room, boxes of Chinese surrounding her and growing cold. As she was thinking she should probably start eating or put it in the oven to keep it warm Tony burst through her door, saturated through from the rain.

"What happened to you?"

He closed the door behind him and slumped against it. "My car wouldn't start."

Carol smirked. "You say it as if you're surprised. Exactly how old is that car?"

"Old enough that it doesn't reveal its age."

She shook her head. "Well hurry up then, it's getting cold. I'll get you a towel."

When she returned from the cupboard bearing towels Tony had already dished up the food out of the cupboard containers which were ready to leak. More honey chicken for her, more dumplings for him. She was surprised he'd remembered. She handed him the towels and sat opposite him, smiling as she watched him try to get dry.

"Any new leads?" He asked after he had dried himself off as best he could.

She shook her head. "We're still waiting for forensics to come back with the results of the fibres and other blood found at the scene."

"Other blood?"

"Yeah, they found blood on a sheet of metal that was next to the dumpster that she was found near. It's possible that he cut himself on it when he was trying to move the body."

Tony sat in silence for a moment. "Strange though that he would take such care with the body then leave blood at the scene. You'd think he'd clean it up or move the body somewhere else."

"I know, but it's possible that he didn't notice he was cut, especially if he was pumping with adrenaline. We've got to follow it up."

"I know…it's only been a week between the two bodies. It shows extreme escalation. It could explain why he's making mistakes."

"It's like he's in a hurry."

"Exactly. But why would he be in a hurry? There hasn't been any press which might reveal him."

Carol shrugged. "Because he's a nutter? As far as we can see there's no connection between Mackinnon and Heath except that they were both with the force. There's no apparent reason for why the bodies were dumped where they were, or for the brands at this stage. And there's no better way to get police to disregard the law than to kill their own."

"Except for the police connection there's nothing to really tell us anything about him. Well except for the fact that he is a 'him' because DC Mackinnon was not a small man."

They sat in silence as they both finished their food.

"Do you want to take a shower and I'll dry your clothes before you go home?" Carol asked.

"I think that that'd be a good idea, thanks."

Carol took his clothes through a crack in the bathroom door and took them to the dryer. She watched them spin as she thought. She was glad to have Tony around once again, but any time he was she always wondered when the next time they would meet would be, and whether she would feel any differently. She had dated someone during the time she hadn't been working with Tony, but nothing came of it and they broke it off after barely a month, and she found dating while Tony was around more or less pointless, not that dated regularly anyway with her job. It meant she was working on a case which she would have to devote all her time to. That and seeing him again made her feel that she could date all of the men in the world but none of them would intrigue her quite as much as he did. She didn't want to jeopardise their working relationship though, or their friendship. She continued to watch her dryer spin his clothes until they were dry.

He stood under the shower feeling the hot water hit his skin. He could smell her shampoo. He enjoyed working cases with her. Despite the unpleasant circumstances that they almost always met under he knew that they did good work together. The fact that he did good work with a person who he had confused feelings about shouldn't factor into it, but of course it always did. He had dated two women in the time that he had known Carol. He found he dated women who he admired but didn't necessarily feel the beginnings of love for. That way it didn't hurt as much when his body didn't respond the way he wanted it to. If it happened with someone like Carol…he didn't know what he'd do then. You can ignore things until they are right in front of you constantly. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo and let the too hot water hit his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Burial Of The Dead (Part 2/2)

Author: winterfirestorm

Rating: PG

Spoilers: A tiny mention about the end of 'The Mermaids Singing'

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me but to Val McDermid and the companies which bought the rights to them.

-

Two mornings later Tony woke to the ringing of his phone. He glanced blearily at the digital clock beside his bed. It was 3am. It wasn't good news.

"'Lo?"

"There's been another one."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. Two days between bodies and there had been no sign of storage of the first two victims. Three killings in less than two weeks.

"Where are you?"

"Beside the chip shop on Anderson, near the dumpster."

"I'll be there in ten."

He pulled up beside Carol's car in eight minutes and walked over to where Carol was examining the body. As he got closer he could see that she had tears in her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look back.

"I knew her."

He squatted beside her. "The same killer."

"Yep. He keeps going at this rate we'll all be dead within the year."

"He's showing himself to us. Every time he does this we get closer to finding him."

"And how many of us have to die before that is?"

"Come on, you've seen enough."

Tony got up and she reluctantly followed him back to her car.

"The results of the blood came in." She said, her tone not matching her expression, "It was Mackinnon's. The fibres were pure cotton traced back to a local factory that makes material for independent clothes stores. I've got Paula and Kevin going over there to talk to the manager and Don checking out their work schedules."

"Do you still want to be doing this?"

"Almost everyone knows one of the victims. Turns out Mackinnon used to work out of Bradfield. I'm going to catch the bastard."

Tony just nodded. He knew that would be her answer but he had to ask anyway.

"I've got a team going over all the possible meanings for the brands – names, places, all of that. Have you got anything for us?"

"It's strange. Both male and female victims mean it's not sexual. He's going for police, but there's no other connection between them. I mean they haven't even worked together. He seems to see a connection though by using their blood at the other crime scenes. He's doing it for a reason though. I brand you…I own you? Or just a message? As far as profiling goes it could be any male between 25 and 50 because of the physical effort involved. And he seems to be bordering on compulsive about cleaning the bodies, but then leaves fibres behind. Once the forensics some back from this victim I'll write a proper profile up for you to work off."

"Thanks." Tony was happy to see she wasn't as teary now. "What gets me is the escalation. It's barely been two days. We could find the next one in a few hours at this rate."

He shook his head. "There's got to be some time between when he manages to catch them and when he dumps them. He has to brand them, kill them and dump them…where's that factory?"

"Just outside of town, why?"  
"If he lives in town then it means there's a higher chance that someone will see him. My bet would be that he lives in the area that he's dumping them, so it's not as hard for him to find a quiet spot."

Carol nodded. "I better go. I've got to update Brandon and get on the backs of the people in forensics to put the new evidence through." She reached out for his hand. "Thanks Tony."

-

Twenty-four hours later Tony was sitting in front of his computer, beginning the profile. He had only just begun when the phone rang.

"Doctor Hill? Is Carol there?" The speaker began without waiting for a greeting.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah. New evidence came through and we really need her, but she's not at home."

"What is it?"

"A note was found in the latest victim's mouth. It was in code so it took us a while, but it says 'Can you find her like I found him?'"

"And you have no idea where Carol is?" Tony felt panic begin to rise in his throat.

"You're the first person I called. I've still got to check with her brother and with the officers interviewing some of the factory workers."

"I'll check her house and come in. Let me know if you find her."

Tony hung up before he could respond and grabbed his car keys.

-

Carol opened her eyes groggily. There was only a faint light in the room she was in but she could tell it was only small. It could have been a study or child's bedroom in a previous life. She tried to remember what had happened. She had driven home from the station after seeing Brandon. She remembered looking forward to dinner and a hot shower when she had gotten out of her car…and then she was here. She tried moving her arms and wasn't surprised to find them tied behind the chair she was sitting on. A gag was tied around her mouth tightly, suppressing the bile that rose when she realised what had happened. She was next.

-

Tony pulled up to her house and left his car running as he pounded on her door.

"Carol, it's Tony, are you there?"

No answer. Her car was still in the driveway, and he walked around it seeing a note caught in between the window and the seal. He removed it with his fingertips. He read it and ran back to his car.

"'Do you like not knowing where she is? Not knowing whether she's even alive? I bet you do as much as I did.'" Kevin read the note to Carol's team. Tony was standing beside him.

"Did you find any suspects when you went through the employees at the factory?" Don asked.

"You'd be amazed how many nutters work there. But we got a few who stood out from the rest."

"See who wasn't working and canvass their houses. Find out if they have second homes or anywhere they could keep hostages. Got any help for us Tony?"

Tony stepped forward. "He's confident. Taking a DCI shows he's getting cocky, like he wants to be caught so we can know his story. That's why he's leaving notes. He'll be laid back when you talk to him but it'll be hard for him to veil his interest. Look for people who are hanging over your shoulders, asking too many polite questions. My guess is that he's live alone."

"Guess? We're trying to save Carol and you're guessing?" Don said angrily.

"We all want to find her and we're all doing what we can. I can help to point you in the right direction."

Don just nodded when Paula reappeared in the doorway.

"I've got the list of employees who weren't working yesterday. The most likely suspects are on the top. I've broken it into sections so one section to each group. Have at least four to a group. We don't know how dangerous they're going to be to us. Call for backup the minute you find anything suspicious, then the search'll continue, got it?"

There were murmurs from people as they filed out of the room taking instructions from Paula as they left.

Don, Kevin and Tony were left in the room.

"Doctor Hill are you going to be coming with us or staying here?"

"Coming, definitely."

"Then let's go."

-

Carol heard footsteps approach before she saw the door swing open.

"DCI Carol Jordan. I don't believe we've met." Her captor said, walking into the room. "I bet you're wondering when the brands are coming and when I'm going to kill you, but don't worry, you've got a little while yet. I like knowing your kind are out there going crazy trying to find you. I think I'll let them worry a little longer."

Carol made muffled noises against the gag.

"Don't think I'm falling for that. The 'I promise I won't scream routine'. It's all bullshit. Turns out you're all the same underneath. Weak. Can't fight against the things you swore you would…I wonder if your doctor is with them, that he's become so much like you all now that he makes a big effort of looking like he's doing something when in reality you're all just chasing your tails. Look, now you're making me angry so I have to go before I do something before I mean to." He stalked out of the room, leaving Carol to silently pray.

-

It had been almost two hours since Carol had been known to be missing but in reality probably over twelve as she had probably been taken the night before. Tony followed Don, Kevin and Paula from house to house as they interviewed factory employees and their neighbours, but so far nothing. Kevin had been right there had been strange people working there but no one that he could see who would truly kill. Kevin knocked on yet another door. No answer. "Police, open the door!" Nothing.

"Kick it in." Paula said, and Don moved forward to do just that.

They moved in and almost collided with a man, pulling headphones out of his ears

"On the ground! Now!"

The man did as he was told. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"Are you Phillip Doncaster?" Paula asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're one of the suspects in a murder case. Stay here while we search the place. Kevin, with me; Tony, stay with Don."

As Kevin and Paula went to search the house.

"What did you say I'm a suspect for?" Doncaster asked.

"For the murders of Jack Mackinnon, Madeleine Heath and Rose Braddon."

"Are they the coppers shown on the telly?"

"Don't answer any more." Tony said and Don remained quiet.

"Why not? I've got a right to know what I'm being accused of, surely?"

Kevin and Paula reappeared in the entrance.  
"There's nothing. The place is spotless."

"There's got to be something. He fits the profile. He's the right age, is inquisitive without being rude and like you said his house is spotless! Look around you, there's barely a speck of dust anywhere."

"Having a clean house isn't a crime." Doncaster said.

"It is when you're a bachelor who works in a factory. There's no sign of dirt anywhere! Tidy I can accept, but this is ridiculous. This is your man."

Paula disappeared and returned with a folder in her hands. "This is his bank information." She rifled through it. "There's no sign of another property. Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. If there's not another place then she's here."

"There's nothing here. We've checked through every room."

There was silence for a moment.

"A lot of these older houses have small basements so plumbers could get to the pipes more easily." Don said.

"There's no sign of a basement." Kevin replied.

"I don't have a basement." Doncaster said, still kneeling. Don kneed him the back hard enough so that he lost his balance and had to fall onto his hands.

Tony walked towards the hallway. "There'll be one, it's just a matter of finding it."

He opened up cupboards and lifted rugs until he came to the last room in the house – the bedroom. He threw the cupboard door open and inspected the floor. "The carpet's different here!"

Kevin walked over and pulled it up, revealing a trap door. He opened it and went in with Tony and Paula not far behind him. Don pulled Doncaster into the room and pushed him against the wall.

"They find her and you're dead."

Tony waited a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark. When they did he saw Carol tied to a chair in the centre of the basement, eyes wide. Kevin was already working on untying her. Tony exhaled deeply, trying to stop the tumult of emotion. Relief, anger, happiness and regret that they couldn't have saved her sooner. Don was the only one to mutter a word as they released Carol from her bonds and bought her back up to daylight. "Bastard."

-

"How are you feeling?" Tony asked. Carol was slumped into his couch as he brought her a coffee.

"Tired. And sore."

Tony nodded. "Kevin called. He said that after they took Doncaster to the station he made a full confession. The B and M stood for his father's initials. Apparently his father went to jail for raping a five year old girl a few months after he was conceived. He was killed as soon as the information got out. The Bradfield DCI at the time made the decision not to stick him in solitary."

"Why start the killing now?"

"He only recently found out who his father was and decided to avenge his father's death on its thirtieth anniversary."

Carol sat in silence and sipped at her coffee as the clock struck ten. It had been just over ten hours since she had been rescued but she was still shaky.

"Would it be okay if I, uh, stayed here for the night? I can't really stand the thought of being home alone after…"

Tony got up. "Of course. Did you want to shower while I set up the guest room?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Half an hour later Carol was in bed, wearing only one of Tony's t-shirts and her underwear. She half wondered what it would be like if she were to be in his bed instead, but was too tired to follow the thought through and quickly fell asleep, comforted by slight yet familiar smell of his cologne which seemed to be attached to the shirt.

In the next room Tony lay awake. He wondered how long she would stay for. He knew that after his similar ordeal he hadn't wanted to be alone for weeks, but had managed. He hoped that she would stay for at least a couple of days so that they could both recover from the day's events. He liked having her around, if not in his house then just in his life but they only seemed to meet under such unpleasant circumstances. Maybe a few days together would help break that so that they would see each other socially more often, whether they were working on a case or not. He hoped so.


End file.
